falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mounted creature (Fallout 4)
The mounted creatures are a series of constructible settlement objects found in Fallout 4 and its add-on Wasteland Workshop. Characteristics The mounted creatures are a collection of dismembered creatures, primarily heads that have been installed onto wooden trophy plaques as decorative items. Crafting All the mounted creatures can be constructed in a player character owned settlement via the workshop. No perks are required as a prerequisite to crafting. They share the same core components of cloth and wood, but also require components unique to the creature. ''Fallout 4'' Mounted brahmin heads thumb|110px The mounted brahmin heads is a decorative wall mount with two brahmin heads facing outward at a 45 degree angle, creating a right angle between them. Mounted mirelurk claw The mounted mirelurk claw is the claw of a mirelurk, mounted flat on an oval plaque. Mounted molerat head The mounted molerat head is the head of a mole rat on a wall mounted trophy plaque. Mounted radstag heads The mounted radstag heads is a decorative wall mount with two radstag heads facing outwards at a slight angle away from each other. ''Wasteland Workshop'' Mounted bloatfly head The mounted bloatfly head is the head of a bloatfly on a wall mounted, trophy plaque. Mounted bloodbug The mounted bloodbug is a stuffed bloodbug on a wall mounted, oval plaque. Mounted cat head The mounted cat head is the head of a house cat on a wall mounted, trophy plaque. Mounted deathclaw head The mounted deathclaw head is the head of a deathclaw on a wall mounted, trophy plaque. Mounted dog head The Mounted Dog is a Dog head wearing a black collar, mounted flat on a plaque. Mounted hound head The mounted mutant hound head is the severed head of a mutant hound, mounted on a plaque. Mounted feral ghoul head The mounted feral ghoul head is the severed head of a feral, mounted on a plaque. Mounted glowing one head The mounted glowing one head is the severed head of a glowing one, mounted on a plaque. Mounted gorilla head The mounted gorilla head is the head of an Institute gorilla on a trophy plaque. Its mouth is open, exposing its teeth. Mounted mirelurk hunter head The head of a mirelurk hunter on a wall mounted trophy plaque. Mounted mirelurk king head The head of a Mirelurk King on a wall mounted trophy plaque. Mounted mirelurk queen claw The mounted mirelurk queen claw is the claw of a mirelurk queen on a wall mounted, trophy plaque. Mounted mongrel head The mounted mongrel head is the head of a mongrel dog mounted on a trophy plaque. It's mouth is open, with its tongue protruding out. Mounted radroach The mounted radroach is a radroach mounted on an oval plaque. Mounted radscorpion The mounted radscorpion is the head of a radscorpion, flat mounted on a trophy plaque with its mandibles pointing towards the floor. Mounted stingwing The Mounted Stingwing is the body of a stingwing, mounted on an oval plaque. Mounted yao guai head The mounted yao guai head is the severed head of a yao guai, mounted on a trophy plaque. Category:Fallout 4 settlement objects Category:Wasteland Workshop settlement objects ru:Головы животных на подставках uk:Голови тварин на підставках